Achievement Addicts Anonymous
Achievement_Addicts_Anonymous is one of various chatrooms in Kongregate __TOC__ AAA Welcome to AAA, one of the craziest, most awesome rooms on Kongregate. Here you will find, among many other strange, mystical things, ~~"'s, Kami feathers, and wove. Some of the regulars have taken up collecting Kami feathers. Also, Kami Feathers Are Worth 1000 AAA Muneyz, Yo Important Things Many Things Are Happening That Will Affect The Future Of Kongregate. 1) Achievement Addicts Anonymous Adventures: Heroes. Possibly One Of The Most Hyped Up games From An Unknown Developer. AAAA:H Is The Story of Kong. Starting From The Beginning To Today. 2) Kesse Will Not Come Back. Period (That's what you think!) Lycaonz: erm...Kesse is back... he emailed me today/yesterday XD 3) I Have Nothing Else 4) Skwerly has left forever- get over it Trolls Many A AAA User Succumb To The Power Of The Troll. A few include "3for5" and Any Of The "Togs" See Home Of The Tog Home of the Tog A tog is actually a subspecies of troll that has amazing endurance, sleaziness, and voracity. And they multiply like mad, but they don't live very long. Like rabbits. These are not real togs, but were created as jokes: kamistog (Popolino) RickAstleyTog (EarthwormJim2595) Mudkipztog (EarthwormJim2595) ChuckNorrisTog (EarthwormJim2595) TheTogIsALie (Pteage) rockertog (rocker_dude12) TogsAibou (AxelKross) AngelTog (FallenAngel93) goTroctoD (XGogeta1233X) ItBeATogYo (shoshi) MayTheTogBeWithYou (spagheti_meatbal) HowMuchTogWouldAWoodTogTogIfAWoodTogCouldTogWood Togulars (in order of banning) Groatog TogBoy TogGirl TogWoman TogMan toggy AppleTog bananatog kiwitog pineappletog limetog plumtog peartog grapetog lemontog orangetog broccolitog Cattog Beavertog AmphibianTog garlictog potatotog turniptog beantog tomatotog squashtog peatog cabbagetog pumpkintog cucumbertog berrytog Stupa_Tog_999 pmptog penistog cactustog ToGMiGGeY_AppLe *note: possible tog watermelontog togedex TimeOutforGames ToOthersiGive Mastertog Walnuttog sirtog peachtog AAAradish Togregate The Forum! AAA now has a forum!! A-Cubed(thx JorgonQ for the name) Non-Chat Quotes “You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy…” - LoFiction “The best Hell on Earth that's so chilled you'd think Hell has frozen over” - Lycaonz “I would like to engage in sexual intercourse with any female in this room. ” - Arxalix “Pokemon! Oh, it's you and me! You know it's our destiny! Pokemon! Oh, you’re my best friend, in a world we must defend!” - bloodbullet "I can haz Kami-Feather?" - FallenAngel93 "i like to put random unanimous objects into my rectum, then ride the rollercoaster, then see if i can yak the objects out through my nose, my favourite object, a pineapple smothered in expired honey" - Rukiarcx "Kami is like a McMuffin...I really dont know where im going with this" - Ganondorf "I never said that." - Ganondorf "Kiwi IS like a McMuffin...Though it doesnt taste good. I mean, Kami Tastes good. DOE! - ninjaclone09 In-Chat Quotes “Jim + Kami = Godly Epicworm.” - Suiton “How do I acquire a Kami feather? Is it like a gold star?” - Pteage “That which does not kill me, had better run pretty damn fast!” - xtweetyx “I invented Kami feathers lol.” - EarthwormJim2595 “I Like Pie” - Arxalix ~Throws confetti in the air for the sake of it~ - Lycaonz "In the beginning, there was nothing. Then god said, 'let there be light!' and there was still nothing, but you could see it now." - kamisaibou "I'm certain there are bridges in your area. Please find a tall one and jump off." - JorgonQ "Ganon ran out of awesomesawse.....now he has crankybuttah." - caboosereturns "I have a whole gang of trolls dedicated to annoying me" - Ganondorf "Eh, I like porn, but links for it don't belong here, so..." -kamisaibou "You know what sucks? A vacuum." - shoshi ToxicInsanity4: do i hear a mute comin on? Spellmaker90: NO, you can't hear a mute.... that what mute does. JorgonQ: omg stop spamming or its not real! Pteage: i cut the head off of my cock the other day, the damn thing flailed about horrendously before finally going limp. shoshi: *tars and kamifeathers fallen* FallenAngel93: Im a kami-cock :D kamisaibou: *gives out crabs* AAA Regulars (alphabetical, so as to not show preference to anyone) abbeedubbee Aghannor- also known as "An Orghan Donor" alexmlcoapstick Anifanatic aphlA applepie28-also known as the triple muted Arxalix AxelKross bloodbullet caboosereturns - The Boose crest55 dragoness188 Dyslexsick EarthwormJim2595 entityrj FallenAngel93 - Nazi Extraordinaire fred_fred_burger funsizedlolx Galwyrd Ganondorf GuYoNfIr3 Homer545 ICantdie JorgonQ kamisaibou kesse (Room owner!) KlazartSC LoFiction lunaticfringe Lycaonz-Wikia,Kong User Megikat M1S3RY MrEarwax Onefoe PatrickBateman pmp600 / pimp600 / pmp6OO Popolino PopUpPirate ProtestantHero Pteage Raider00 rocker_dude12 rotteddude rukiarcx ShadowDragon36 skwerly / Growf (Retired T.T) Solidarite spagheti_meatbal Springy Suiton themastercheif Thematriach TipsyBoy22 ttobbaa vyn1415 Wiikart1 wilkins XGogeta1233X xtweetyx zcollvee Special Thanks Special thanks to all the contributors for this awesome wikia, keep up the good work! Contributors (Alphabetical Order) Arxalix AxelKross-For Creating New Grammar kamisaibou-is teh awesome ^_^ Lycaonz not to mention ALL the members who have made AAA a fantastic chatroom (except tog, tog must burn! Achievement Addicts Anonymous